Why Me?
by fizzypower
Summary: Sakura is happy then a mysterious person turns and and wrecks everything. Why is this mysterious guest so interested and what certain Onyx eyed male wants to help?


She stared blankly ahead. Not believing what had just taken place. She still hadn't removed the blood from her face and hands. She was shaking violently cradling her mother. The police had arrived and taken him. It was her first day of school tomorrow. What was she going to say to her friends? The police tried getting her to let go of her mother but she refused. They waited and soon she fell into slumber.

The police took this as there cue to remove the girl from her deceased mother. They placed the girl carefully in an ambulance and drove her to the hospital. She awoke to the police and doctors mumbling. 'I don't think this is the right time to tell her she might-' the doctor's voice was irritated.

'No it has to be now or it could hurt her more she need's the right protection-' I think that was a policeman and he sounded insistent. I chose that moment to open my eyes. Both the doctor and police officer looked in my direction. Their gaze was piercing but I wanted to know the answers or give any information. Even if it was so soon.

They hesitated; they then looked at each other and sighed. The police officer opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out he then whispered the words of my worst fears "He escaped". Then my world went black.

I woke up a few hours later and a nurse was sitting in the chair staring at me. The doctor soon came in and released me. I went back home and it was clean but I could still see all of the blood. I got out the bleach and scrubbed the whole house. Soon the phone rang but I was too frightened to answer it. I slowly built up the courage took a deep breath and picked up the phone. It was Him.

'You will have no friends…I will kill them all…You will not talk or I'll hurt everyone you talk to…Last of all don't fall in love or I will make sure you will wish you were never born. I will give you two days' Then the line when dead. I had two days to get rid of everyone.

I went into school the next day, went up to everyone, and gave them each a small gift that they wanted. I gave Ino three bikinis that she's been looking at for months but couldn't afford. She gave me a hug. TenTen, I gave her a rare scroll that contains 14 rare weapons. She was jumping up and down. Hinata I gave her a note on Naruto's favourite things and how to stop stuttering. She gave her confidence. Hinata smiled and was overjoyed. Shikamaru and Chouji I gave them a pocket expandable pillow and a lifetime supply of potato chips. They tried them out right away. Naruto a lifetime supply of instant ramen. Neji an ancient Hyuuga technique. Sasuke I just told him the reason for everything. I started to walk away. I knew I shouldn't have told him. Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Someone caught my wrist and spun me round. I shut my eyes tight waiting for a hit or punch. When suddenly I was brought into a hug. I looked up and my eyes betrayed me and started watering. It was Sasuke, the human ice-cube, Uchiha. He bent down and whispered in my ear "I'll help… I will save you from him". I wrapped my arms around his neck and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last second. My eyes widened slowly I relaxed and kissed him back. When we separated we turned and saw everyone looking at us with video camera's. I walked away as if it never happened and Sasuke walked towards the group. Today was my last day until he gave me further instructions. I hate the control he had on me but I had no choice.

Waking up on the new day knowing everything would change frightened me. No more bright colours, instead cold, dark colours. I wore a black hoodie and a small black skirt with black converse. I refuse to go into the kitchen, I would eat at school. I walked while listening to music. I never realised the time and it was 7:30 by the time I had got to school. And hour till school starts. I sit quietly behind the school under a cherry blossom tree listening to my iPod on shuffle.

I got a text and it was from _Him._

_Good Girl. Now you will dress in pink tomorrow and I want you to look happy but ignore everyone. If not the first to go will be the Blond Girl._

_Have a good day hime._

_X_

I wouldn't write back I just drew. The group but in two's. Naruto and Hinata holding each other close smiling with a back drop of snow. Neji and TenTen, TenTen holding a kunai but it was slowly dropping and Neji with his arms wrapped round her waist. Ino and Shikamaru cloud gazing her head on his chest with him cradling her. I couldn't bring myself to draw Sasuke and his new girlfriend Temari. Instead I drew the whole gang without me smiling.

I quickly made copies and placed them in each of their lockers with a little message for the couples. _**Go for it. Then cherish each other you don't know if you might lose them before it's too late. X**_

I sat in homeroom. Waiting and soon the class started filling up and people tried talking to me. Silence. They try again, I look up and then look down again I hated this control.


End file.
